Demandez et Need accomplira
by Eclatoune
Summary: crossover avec Need (Joelle Charbonneau) - Quand le site Need est apparu, proposant d'accomplir les demandes de chacun, personne n'aurait pensé que cette histoire finirait ainsi... Perdus en plein cœur de la Sibérie, ils assument la conséquence de leurs actes.


Cet OS a été écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Coupable" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Bon, ok, je l'ai plutôt écrite en 3h... Mais ça ne ressemblerait vraiment à rien sinon ! Et puis, même maintenant, ça n'a toujours aucun réel sens. Franchement, si vous y comprenez quelque chose, dites-le moi XD

Depuis combien d'heures attendaient-ils là ? Personne ne le savait. Chacun avait été enfermé dans une cellule séparée des autres. Toute cette histoire avait commencé quelques jours et voilà où ils en étaient : enfermé dans une cellule minuscule, crasseuse à souhait. Certains sentaient la folie les gagner, les autres désespéraient. Il y en avait bien deux ou trois qui, plutôt que de se morfondre dans leur coin, cherchaient des solutions, mais bon... que pouvaient-ils faire de toutes façons ? Enfermés dans ces cages insalubres. Il n'y avait ni lit, ni rien. Les murs et le sol suintaient de toutes sortes de résidus : graisse, suie, poussière, excréments ? Bref, c'était le genre d'endroit dans lequel personne n'aimerait se retrouver. On leur avait enlevé tout effet personnel. Tout leur avait été retiré et ils portaient désormais un simple débardeur et un pantalon orange vif.

Dans la première cellule, voisine de celle d'Erika, Kadota s'était résolu à tout de même s'appuyer contre le mur pour essayer de dormir un tant soit peu mais peine perdue. À chaque fois que quelqu'un passait dans le couloir qui bordait sa cellule, il s'éveillait de son demi-sommeil en sursaut. Venait-on pour lui ? Chaque fois, la personne continuait son chemin sans même lui adresser un regard et il replongeait sa tête entre ses bras. Il n'allait pas tarder à devenir fou, il en était certain.

Il pensa à ses camarades dans les cellules d'à côté pour essayer d'échapper à l'ennui. Très honnêtement, il n'avait aucune inquiétude pour Walker et Erika et leur santé mentale. Ils devaient sûrement s'imaginer être dans un de leur paradis 2D en pleine mission secrète et avaient même certainement mis au point une technique pour parler de cellule à cellule sans se faire remarquer et discutaient entre eux. Togusa l'inquiétait déjà un peu plus. Ils était censé aller deux jours plus tard voir un concert de Hirijibe Ruri et devait à coup sûr faire une crise d'angoisse à l'idée de le rater.

Sérieusement, comment cela avait déraper à ce point ? Il s'agissait juste d'une banale livraison, non ? Définitivement non, sinon, pourquoi les autres seraient-ils là eux aussi ? Il avait été parmi les premiers à arriver avec Erika, Walker et Togusa. Kida semblait être le dernier avec Mikado et Anri. Il les avait vus passer devant sa cellule quelques minutes plus tôt, mains menottées et accompagnés par les deux hommes en costard noir qui l'avaient emmené ici un peu plus tôt.

Un peu plus loin, Shizuo patientait lui aussi, coincé entre les cellules de Walker et de Saki. Il avait déjà vécu ce genre d'enfermement quand Izaya lui avait fait assumer la responsabilité d'un de ses crimes et de toutes façons, s'énerver maintenant ne changerait rien à son cas, si ce n'est l'empirer. Malgré sa rapidité évidente à devenir violent quand on l'énervait, les personnes qui passaient étaient respectueuses. Aucune ne parlait de sujet déplaisant, et encore moins de son frère, donc tout allait bien de son côté.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient et de qui les y avait et mis mais peu lui importait. Ils sortiraient bientôt. Son cœur se serra tout de même en pensant à son frère. Il n'avait malgré tout pas à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il se trouvait sûrement sur un lieu de tournage ou dans un hôtel, en sécurité. Seules ses cigarettes lui manquaient réellement un peu et il s'était d'ailleurs surpris à en chercher une dans ses poches plusieurs fois sans succès.

Il soupira, cherchant une cigarette dans sa poche, sans succès et grogna. Évidemment, il n'en avait plus. Ça lui était encore sorti de la tête. Il avait toujours su que ce site internet était mauvais. Il l'avait dit à Tom. Il lui avait dit. Mais celui-ci, trop enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il voulait s'y était inscrit et y avait déposé une demande. À la question « De quoi avez-vous besoin ? », il avait répondu « Une moto ». Il avait toujours rêvé d'en faire, depuis des années et voilà qu'on lui proposait gratuitement.

Shizuo avait été septique. Il l'avait bien mis en garde pourtant. Chaque fois, il y avait de petites contreparties à accomplir pour que le souhait soit accordé. Jamais rien de bien dangereux, mais bon, avec ce genre de trucs, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Mais en voyant qu'il ne lui arrivait rien, il s'était laissé entraîné par Vorona, elle aussi inscrite là-bas et avait faire une simple demande. À la question « De quoi avez-vous besoin ? », il avait répondu « Contrôler ma force » et aucune contrepartie ne lui avait demandée. Une simple phrase avait alors suivi : « Votre demande a été refusée. Passez une bonne journée. ». Il avait alors fermé son téléphone. Il aurait dû se douter que ce n'était qu'une arnaque.

S'il se retrouvait là aujourd'hui, c'était simplement parce que Tom avait absolument tenu à ce qu'il l'accompagne pour la contrepartie qu'il devait accomplir : mettre des pétards dans des boîtes aux lettres spécifiques. Il avait trouvé ça franchement stupide et avait failli s'énerver mais devant l'air suppliant de Tom, il avait fini par accepter. Ce site commençait définitivement à lui faire perdre la tête. Il fallait qu'il veille sur lui avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de grave.

À côté du cagibi de Togusa, Mikado se morfondait dans son malheur. On l'avait appelé, un instant plus tôt, pour l'interroger et il en avait profité pour demander l'heure. Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'ils étaient ici, et pourtant, il était certain qu'au moins une demi-journée avait passé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le temps puisse autant s'allonger et commençait réellement à angoisser. Il ne supportait pas cet endroit insalubre, l'espace clos dans lequel il se trouvait, le temps qui se distordait. Se taire devenait de plus en plus difficile. La folie le guettait. Il le savait et commençait même à se dire que ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal d'y céder. Le temps passerait sûrement plus vite comme cela.

Pourquoi l'avait-on emmené ici ? Il avait fait une demande sur ce site, « Need ». Il avait demandé, rêveur : « Un rendez-vous avec Anri Sonohara » et sa demande avait été acceptée. En échange, on lui avait demandé de se présenter à une adresse pour proposer son aide et en profiter pour coller une sorte de minuscule boîte à pleine plus large que son doigt chez eux, au dessus de la porte d'entrée, de manière assez discrète. La petite boîte était cachée juste devant chez lui, dans sa propre boîte aux lettres. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait là mais bon, si ça lui facilitait les choses.

Quand il était arrivé devant la maison en question, il s'était demandé comment il allait bien pouvoir faire mais il n'avait, au final, même pas eu besoin de réfléchir réellement pour savoir comment les aborder, le propriétaire de la maison étaient posté devant sa boîte aux lettres qui semblait avoir visiblement explosé. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Nasujima-sensei. Le professeur de son école qui était soupçonné d'être sorti avec une de ses élèves. Il avait alors proposé son aide comme on lui avait demandé et avait fini par réussir à coller la boîte où il le devait en profitant d'une minute d'inattention de son professeur.

Anri, tout au bout de la rangée, restait calme, immobile, silencieuse. Elle attendait juste, comme si ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle n'était pas réellement vrai, comme s'il s'agissait d'un tableau qu'elle regardait, un tableau mouvant. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ce tableau et était en paix. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer en plus de cela. Un peu avant qu'on les enferme, Izaya lui avait glissé quelques mots. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Il avait fait du mal à Mikado et Masaomi, et pour cette raison, jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Mais malgré tout, elle savait qu'il restait quelqu'un de confiance et de fort. Elle avait ainsi conclu que pour s'enfuir, mieux valait le libérer lui aussi pour être sûr d'en réchapper.

Elle aussi connaissait « Need ». C'est Mika Arima qui lui en avait parlé comme d' « un site fantastique où l'on t'accordait tout ce que tu demandais. ». Curieuse, elle était allée voir et pour rigoler avait demandé « Voir ce qu'il y a en dessous du casque du motard sans tête » et en échange, une seule demande lui avait été faite : « Demander un rendez-vous à Mikado Ryugamine. ». Elle avait été d'abord surprise puis s'était dit pourquoi pas. Après tout, elle l'appréciait beaucoup.

Izaya, confiné entre les cellules de Namie et de Shinra, captait chaque détail autour de lui. Chaque homme qui passait était soigneusement analysé et il en avait déduit où ils étaient exactement enfermés. Comment avaient-ils pu finir en plein cœur de la Sibérie ? C'était une très bonne question et il lui tardait de sortir d'ici pour en savoir plus. Même si, très honnêtement, il était même déçu de la façon dont on les avait traité. Ils avaient juste été endormis, changés et enfermés dans ces cellules crasseuses.

Il s'était approché des murs et même en restant à distance, il avait senti la puanteur qui s'en dégageait. Il avait donc pris sur lui et était resté debout, passant les heures comme il pouvait. Dans les faits, il n'y avait pas eu de réel interrogatoire, même pas de torture, rien d'amusant. Quoi que les autres étaient emmenés un à un vers un lieu inconnu puis on les ramenait ici, environ une demi-heure plus tard. Ce serait sûrement pour lui l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage. Restait plus qu'à espérer que l'interrogatoire de Saika se fasse après le sien, s'il s'agissait bel et bien d'interrogatoires.

Sa relation avec le site Need ? Non, il n'en était pas le créateur ni le responsable, en aucun cas. Lui, il n'était là que pour observer comment cela allait finir. Il y avait une page actualisée chaque minute avec les demandes de certaines personnes, si elles avaient été réalisées ou non mais surtout, on y voyait les contreparties qui leur avaient été demandées ainsi que la photo qui prouvait qu'elles avaient bien été réalisées et il cherchait les liens entre elles, les liens tenus qui les reliaient et riait devant la crédulité des hommes en les trouvant.

Il était surtout admiratif devant cet ingénieux système et, pour en apprendre plus dessus, avait fait sa propre demande dessus : « J'ai besoin que Shizu-chan meure » et quelques instants plus tard, la page s'était actualisée sur une phrase : « Votre demande a bien été acceptée. Dès que vous aurez accompli votre contrepartie, elle sera exécutée. » et on lui avait ainsi demandé de voler des sortes de boîtes noires dans un entrepôt désaffecté et d'en déposer une dans la boîte aux lettres de Mikado Ryugamine. Après analyse, il s'était en fait agit de caméra de surveillance ultra miniaturisées. Pourquoi Mikado avait-il besoin de ce genre de choses ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une étape de la réalisation du souhait de quelqu'un d'autre...

Dans une nouvelle cellule de la rangée, on trouvait Haruna Niekawa et ses longs cheveux lisses. Elle faisait des tours dans sa cage minuscule en pensant à son cher Nasujima. Ils s'aimaient, beaucoup, à la folie, même. Ils sortaient même ensemble avant mais ayant été découverts, elle avait dû changer de lycée et le voyait donc bien moins souvent. C'est pour cela que sur le site Need, elle avait fait une demande : « Je veux savoir quand Nasujima-sensei sort de chez lui ». On l'avait alors redirigée vers une autre page qui lui signifiait que sa demande avait été acceptée et qui lui demandait de rentrer par effraction chez un certain Shizuo Heiwajima et de mettre des somnifères dans la bouteille de lait dans son frigo.

Ainsi, voilà ce qui les reliait : le site Need et visiblement, d'autres personnes semblaient elles aussi très intéressées par cette plateforme de demande et la personne à son sommet. Peut-être était-ce parce que quelqu'un avait été chargé de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues de par ce site ? Tout est-il qu'ils avaient alors embarqué la première personne qu'ils avaient trouvé et qui était inscrit sur le site et après, avaient regardé les noms de tous ceux qui y étaient inscrits et dont les demandes défilaient sur la page d'actualités pour trouver leur adresse et les emmener mais à peine une minute plus tard, la page c'était actualisée sur un « La page que vous demandez n'existe pas » et plus rien depuis. Ils avaient donc dû se débrouiller avec les quelques dernières personnes qui avaient fait des demandes sur le site.

Ils s'étaient ainsi tous retrouvés dans ces cellules moribondes après qu'on les ait endormis à coup de gaz chloroformé et embarqué dans des vans jusqu'à ce lieu reculé de la Sibérie. Malheureusement pour leurs kidnappeurs, ils n'avaient pas le droit de parler de Need. Motus et bouche cousue, cela faisait partie des conditions d'utilisation, sinon, c'était la mort assurée. Tout était marqué noir sur blanc quand on s'y inscrivait, c'était la règle numéro 5 : « Ne parlez du site à personne ou vous en subirez les conséquences. »

Comme on pouvait s'en douter, quelqu'un avait fini par parler. Il avait disparu le lendemain et sur le site avaient circulé des photos de son cadavre.

Revenons à nos protagonistes, dans leurs prisons étriquées à la propreté douteuse : environ une fois par demi-heure, chacun d'eux était appelé tour à tour pour une sorte d'interrogatoire. Des questions sans aucun sens leur étaient posées. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ? Qui était à l'origine de cette idée ? Y avait-il d'autres personnes participant à tout cela ? Personne parmi eux tous ne répondrait à ces questions. Ils tenaient à la vie, mais ça, ceux qui leurs posaient ces questions ne semblaient pas l'avoir compris.

Le tour de Masaomi était venu. De gardes, devant sa cellule, tournaient la clé dans la serrure. Ils attrapèrent sauvagement l'adolescent par la bras et l'emportèrent jusque dans une salle aux murs clairs. On le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. Devant lui, une sorte de gorille gigantesque et l'air peu commode le regardait durement.

— Nom, Prénom, grogna-t-il dans un japonais approximatif avec son fort accent russe.

Le jeune garçon affronta fièrement son regard.

— Je m'appelle Kida Masaomi.

— Pourquoi vous avoir fait ça ?

— Quel est votre but ?

Il se mura dans son silence. Personne ne devait parler où ils étaient tous finis.

— Si toi pas répondre, nous torturer tes petits camarades. Nous commencerons par petite demoiselle aux lunettes.

Masaomi blêmit à ces mots.

— Non !

— Alors toi nous dire ce que vous voulez faire.

Masaomi hésita puis commença à parler, résigné. Il savait que s'il disait tout, tous mourraient mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

— On doit rejoindre un endroit dans la forêt des suicides pour récupérer un coli. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il contient mais on doit aller le récupérer.

— Où est le coli ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas.

L'autre se redressa violemment de son siège, attrapant Masaomi par son débardeur, le soulevant du sol par la même occasion.

— Comment ça, toi ne pas savoir ? Tu te foutre de ma gueule ?!

Il secoua vivement la tête, terrifié. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Tout se passerait bien.

— N- Non. Chacun de nous a appris une partie du trajet mais personne ne le connaît en entier.

L'adolescent fut reposé au sol sans ménagement.

— Toi dessiner trajet sur carte.

Il secoua la tête.

— On ne l'a pas appris comme ça. On pourrait juste reconnaître les lieux mais rien de plus.

L'autre grogna, mécontent.

— Remmenez-le dans cellule, s'adressa-t-il aux deux autres hommes qui attendaient jusque là.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous furent réunis dans une salle semblable à celle des interrogatoires et le gros gorille les rejoignit.

— Qui connaître première partie du chemin pour coli ?

Certains se lancèrent discrètement des regards interrogatifs. Quel coli ? Izaya grimaça. Trop tard. Quoi que... peut-être apprendrait-il des choses intéressantes par la suite s'il se débrouillait bien.

— C'est moi, lança Kida, le cœur battant.

Il fallait que ça marche. Il le fallait.

— Qui connaître suite du chemin ?

Kida paniqua. Que faire, maintenant ?

— Personne ne sait.

Il jeta un regard désespéré vers celui qui avait parlé. Izaya s'était avancé d'un pas, prenant la parole.

— Chacun connaît juste sa partie du chemin mais personne ne sait ce que savent les autres.

Les regards s'étaient éclairés et chacun commençait à comprendre peu à peu ce qu'il se passait.

Le gorille parut mécontent et s'avança, menaçant.

— Soit. Mais si un seul débordement, vous serez tous morts.

Ainsi, une sorte de camping car avec à son volant, un gorille peu commode et à l'arrière des personnes allant de 17 à 24 ans surveillés par de nouveau gorilles en costard cravate, partit vers Hokkaido quelques heures plus tard. Tout semblait bien se passer pour l'instant. Tout allait pour le mieux. Mais Anri demanda à sortir dehors pour accomplir un besoin pressant. De mauvaise volonté, leur conducteur finit tout de même par accepter et un garde accompagna la jeune fille dehors mais quand il revînt, la jeune fille n'était plus avec lui et ses yeux étaient rouges, sanglants.

Dans un van perdu au cœur des forêts d'Hokkaido, le sang coulait. Un garde, les yeux sanglant, s'était attaqué à son voisin et ainsi de suite jusqu'à que tous soient devenus enfants de Saika. Ils étaient alors tous descendus du véhicule sous les ordres de leur mère et leurs prisonniers s'étaient enfuis, les laissant seuls dans la neige.

Mikado, assit à côté d'Anri, passait visiblement un très bon moment. Après l'effort, le réconfort, comme on dit. Izaya était alors allé chercher ses affaires au fond du van et était allé voir la page du site Need. Il affichait une seule phrase, la même que depuis que son souhait avait été accepté : « Votre demande a été acceptée. Passez une bonne journée. ». Un flash de lumière l'aveugla, accompagné d'un bruit assourdissant et il comprit. Qu'il avait été bête.

Au cœur de la Sibérie retentit alors une déflagration absolument phénoménale. L'explosion se ressentit jusqu'à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde et des débris volèrent dans toutes les directions. À la place du camping-car se trouvait désormais un trou gigantesque d'au moins cinquante mètres de profondeur et deux cents mètres de diamètre. Du fameux camping-car et de ses occupant ne restait rien. Désintégrés, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Sur la page d'actualité du site Need, deux messages avaient été modifiés : « Souhait : un rendez-vous avec Anri Sonohara - Réalisé », « Souhait : Que Shizu-chan meure - Réalisé ». Enfin, un dernier message s'afficha : « Need est heureux d'avoir pu vous aider à accomplir vos demandes. Passez une bonne journée. »


End file.
